Raigh/Supports
With Sophia C Support *'Raigh:' Hey, you over there! *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' Hey! Can you not hear me, or are you just ignoring me? *'Sophia:' ...Uh... ...Me? *'Raigh:' Is there anyone else here? Geez, are you deaf, or just plain stupid? *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' Anyway, I heard you use ancient dark magic. Is it true? *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' Let me see your spell books. I don't think I've ever seen... *Raigh jerks upward* *'Raigh:' Ow! What the... Did you just do that? *'Sophia:' ...Please...don't touch...me... *'Raigh:' ...Well, well... You dare stand up to me? *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' Ah, fine. I'll leave you alone for now. But you're showing me that spell book the next time we meet! *Raigh leaves* *'Sophia:' ...... B Support *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' ? Whoa!? Y-You!? Damn, how could I not have noticed you coming so close... Wh-What do you want!? Are you trying to pay me back for the other day? *'Sophia:' ...Here... *'Raigh:' The dark magic book! The legendary one...! *'Sophia:' ...Yes... ...You know much... *'Raigh:' Of course I do! Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for this!? So this is it... ...Wow... I can feel its power...! *'Sophia:' ...Do you want it...? *'Raigh:' I can have it!? But...are you sure? Don't you need it as well? Why give it to me? *'Sophia:' ...... *Sophia leaves* *'Raigh:' Hey, wait! Hey! A Support *'Raigh:' Hey, you over there! You! With the long dragging hair! *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' I'm giving this spell book back to you. *'Sophia:' ...What? ...Why...? *'Raigh:' I don't need things to be given to me. I'm not a beggar. *'Sophia:' ...Yes... ...But...I wanted to give it...to you... *'Raigh:' What? Why? *'Sophia:' ...Because...you are a good person... *'Raigh:' Huh? *'Sophia:' ...You always act strong... ...But...you actually have a kind heart... ...So...I wanted...to give it to you... *'Raigh:' I have a kind heart!? Only my brother ever said something as ridiculous as that! *'Sophia:' ...I know you...better than you know yourself... *'Raigh:' ...Don't talk like that. You'll scare people off. *'Sophia:' ...... *'Raigh:' It doesn't bother me, though. *'Sophia:' ...Thank you... *'Raigh:' ...What's your name? I'm Raigh. *'Sophia:' ...Raigh... ...My name...is Sophia... With Hugh C Support *'Hugh:' Hey! *'Raigh:' Oh. *'Hugh:' There you are! I never would've guessed you'd be here in this army. I've been looking all over for you! *'Raigh:' ...Well, I sure wasn't looking for you. *'Hugh:' Taking advantage of my kindness like that... This is why I don't like kids. Now give me back my Resire book. *'Raigh:' Ah, yes. That thing. *'Hugh:' ...You haven't used it up already, have you? *'Raigh:' ...... *'Hugh:' ...Hey... *'Raigh:' ...Calm down, I've got it. I was just borrowing it. I was planning on giving it back to you some day. *'Hugh:' Y-You little runt... You said you just wanted to see it for a sec, so I lent it to you. I wasn't expecting you to take it and run off! *'Raigh:' Look, I've said this a million times. I'm borrowing it, not stealing it. *'Hugh:' Well, when are you going to return it? *'Raigh:' Well, let's see... I suppose I'll give it back to you after I use it twenty times. *'Hugh:' You'd better keep your word! *'Raigh:' Of course. *Raigh leaves* *'Hugh:' ...Oh, well, I guess I'll just have to wait... ...Whoa, wait a minute! It'll be gone by the time you use it twenty times! B Support *'Hugh:' Hey! *'Raigh:' Oh. *'Hugh:' I'm not letting you go this time! Give me back that Resire book now! *'Raigh:' ...Sorry, but I can't. *'Hugh:' What!? *'Raigh:' You're a mage. What's the point in you having a Resire book? *'Hugh:' Erg... That's not the point... *'Raigh:' A powerful spell that could be put to use in battle would be wasting away in your hands. Who would be responsible if we lost a battle because we didn't use it? *'Hugh:' Er... F-Fine, I'll let you have it for now. But you're gonna give it back to me with interest, you hear!? *Hugh leaves* *'Raigh:' ...Hmph, what an idiot. How can he be fooled by such a lame excuse? I have yet to understand such blatant stupidity. *Hugh reappears* *'Hugh:' ...Hey. *'Raigh:' ...Crap... *Raigh leaves* *'Hugh:' You little...! Give it back to me now! A Support *'Hugh:' Hm? What's this? *'Raigh:' I'll give you that gem. *'Hugh:' Where did you get this? *'Raigh:' That's none of your business. Anyway, I'm giving you that in return for the spell book. *'Hugh:' Nope. I can't accept this! *'Raigh:' Why not? The gem's enough to buy another Resire book. *'Hugh:' This isn't about money. It's about my pride. ...Let's see... I want you to apologize to me. Then you can have the spell book for free. *'Raigh:' Ha... I can't believe you're being so stubborn over something so stupid. *'Hugh:' Hey, so are you. All you have to do is say you're sorry. *'Raigh:' Well, I won't. I've paid you back with the gemstone. *'Hugh:' Well, I'm not taking it. You're going to be in my debt until you apologize! *'Raigh:' ...... *'Hugh:' ...... *'Raigh:' ...Hmph... Adults. *'Hugh:' ...What a stubborn little brat. With Niime C Support *'Niime:' Hm... *'Raigh:' ? ...What? *'Niime:' I see you use dark magic. Although it looks like you're still a beginner. *'Raigh:' ! ...Look, lady. I'm busy. I don't have time to spare for old folk like you. *'Niime:' Come now, there's no need to rush. Studying on your own isn't going to get you any further. *'Raigh:' !? How do you know... *'Niime:' ...I haven't lived this long for nothing, boy. I think I've seen more darkness than you have. *'Raigh:' Who... Who are you...? *'Niime:' My name is Niime. You should remember your elders' names... B Support *'Niime:' Ah, it's the rude little chap from the other day. *'Raigh:' ...... You...you're 'The Hermit on the Mountain.' The master of darkness... *'Niime:' Well, I see I've become famous. What do you want from me? *'Raigh:' ...I... I want you to teach me your dark magic. Teach me all of it! *'Niime:' Hm... Boy, is that how you ask people for favors? *'Raigh:' ...I'll change my tone if you don't like it. If you want me to bow my head to the ground and apologize, I'll do it. So please teach me your dark magic! *'Niime:' ...... Hm, interesting... ...All right, try reading this for a start. *'Raigh:' ...What...is this...? *'Niime:' Can't you tell? It's an archaic language used in the oldest spells. *'Raigh:' What...? The ancient scrolls I know aren't written like this... *'Niime:' Do you understand how deep dark magic is now? I'll give you that. Good luck reading it. *Niime leaves* *'Raigh:' Hmph... Of course I'll read it... A Support *'Niime:' Well? How's your studying going? *'Raigh:' ...... *'Niime:' Hm... Don't even have the time to talk, eh? You're a rude one, and you don't know how to respect your elders. But you seem to be serious about learning dark magic. Boy, why do you seek the power of darkness? *'Raigh:' ...It's not like I have some grandiose reason. I use dark magic for myself. I want to protect those I hold dear, and destroy all those who oppose me. That's the power I seek. *'Niime:' The power you're trying to obtain... It's not to be taken lightly. It can tilt the planet if misused. *'Raigh:' Hmph...so? I'll blow up a planet or two any day. *'Niime:' ...I see. Well said, boy. Now come...come into the depths of darkness... Of course, you're going to have to study that book first. *'Raigh:' ...... ...Thank you. *'Niime:' Hm? What was that? *'Raigh:' ...Nothing. With Chad C Support *'Chad:' Hey! Raigh! *'Raigh:' ...Chad. Who said you could come talk to me? *'Chad:' Dammit, I wouldn't if I didn't need to. *'Raigh:' What do you want? *'Chad:' Roy... I mean Master Roy wants to see us. *'Raigh:' Like I care. *'Chad:' Y-You idiot! Don't say such things in such a loud voice! That Merlinus guy'll be after us again! *'Raigh:' What, are you afraid that old geezer? *'Chad:' I sure am. He and Master Roy are both nobles. *'Raigh:' Haha, so little boy Chad'll go bowing down to power? *'Chad:' ...Laugh while you can. But let me say this. If we go against nobility, we can't complain no matter what happens to us. Master Roy doesn't seem to be that kind of a person, but I don't know about the others. *'Raigh:' ...... *'Chad:' I don't want to watch someone I know get beat up right in front of me. You've got quite a mouth, but if you don't want to get killed, use it somewhere else. ...I'm going. You better come, too. *'Raigh:' ...... B Support *'Raigh:' ...Hey. *'Chad:' ...What? *'Raigh:' You're still stealing and stuff, huh. *'Chad:' ! I've got no choice, all right? I can't use magic like you. All I can do for this army is to pick locks and go gather information... *'Raigh:' Well, it's pretty good if you can do that much. *'Chad:' What? *'Raigh:' You know, the other day when we had go see that Roy person... He said that he appreciated the work of us, who are close to his age. But you were constantly bowing down and saying that you never did anything important. *'Chad:' Yeah? *'Raigh:' You're doing something that only you can do. Then why don't you be proud of it? You look like an idiot, always putting yourself down like that. *'Chad:' ...Uh, are you trying to cheer me up? *'Raigh:' D-Don't be ridiculous! There would be no reason in hell that I would be trying to cheer you up! *'Chad:' Yeah, I thought so. Good, you had me scared for a sec there. *'Raigh:' ...Dammit! I'm going! *'Chad:' Hey! What's your problem? A Support *'Chad:' Hey! *'Raigh:' ...... *'Chad:' Don't ignore me. I have to talk to you. *'Raigh:' About what? *'Chad:' When this war is over, what are you going to do? *'Raigh:' ...What about you? *'Chad:' I'll go pick up the little ones first. Then I'll try and get some money to rebuild the orphanage... *'Raigh:' Then I'll go with you. I can help out until the little kids settle down. *'Chad:' ...I thought so. *'Raigh:' ? *'Chad:' You're actually a good guy deep down inside. *'Raigh:' !! *'Chad:' Lugh always used to say that you were kind. I used to think that he was trying to defend you as your brother, but I guess not. He's your brother all right, he knows how you really are. *'Raigh:' ...You're just as naive as Lugh! Say what you want! I'm going! *'Chad:' Ha, there's no need to get embarrassed... Hey! Wait! Don't walk off for real! With Lugh C Support *'Lugh:' Raigh! Raigh! I said, Raigh! *'Raigh:' ...I can hear you, you don't have to shout like that. ...What do you want? *'Lugh:' Here. That's your share. *'Raigh:' ? What are these? *'Lugh:' Baked tarts, as you can see. The meal delivery man gave me some extra ones. They look good, don't they? *'Raigh:' ...Sweets... They're hard to get nowadays. You should savor them and eat them for yourself. *'Lugh:' They won't be good even if I eat them alone. So let's eat them together later today. Anyway, I'll be going now. Oh, one more thing. You should at least respond when you're spoken to! With me it's fine, but you shouldn't act like that with strangers. People are going misjudge you for being antisocial or something. *Lugh leaves* *'Raigh:' Misjudge, huh? ...Yeah, whatever. My good ol' brother seems to be as naive as ever. B Support *'Lugh:' Raigh! *'Raigh:' ...What? *'Lugh:' No, I was just wondering if you're doing all right. *'Raigh:' What do you mean, all right? *'Lugh:' I was worried if you were still here or not. You know...the first time you left, you just left a note and suddenly disappeared. I was worried that you might just walk off again without saying anything... *'Raigh:' ...Lugh. *'Lugh:' Your note said, 'I want to train my Dark magic skills on my own.' Was I...in the way? You didn't want me around...? *'Raigh:' N-No, that's not the case... I was planning on going back home once I gained enough power as a Shaman. *'Lugh:' Raigh! I knew it! I knew you were going to return to pick up the little ones! *'Raigh:' Huh? No, I never... *'Lugh:' I'm so relieved! You haven't changed at all, you're still the kind hearted Raigh that I know. I'll go pray! I'm going to thank God for letting me see you again! *Lugh runs off* *'Raigh:' Um...hello? ...Sigh... Why is he like that? A Support *'Raigh:' Lugh, I need to tell you something. *'Lugh:' What is it, Raigh? *'Raigh:' I... I'm sorry I left the orphanage without saying anything. I...uh... I'll...apologize for that. *'Lugh:' No, it's all right now. I understand. *'Raigh:' ...A-And! I'll never disappear without warning again! *'Lugh:' Yeah? *'Raigh:' So will you stop hovering around me all the time? Come on, please! *'Lugh:' ...Is there a problem if I'm near you? *'Raigh:' Er.. N-No, that's not the case, but... *'Lugh:' Then what's the problem? We never know how often we'll be together once we grow up. *'Raigh:' ...Lugh? *'Lugh:' If... If I don't make it through this war, promise me you'll pick up the little ones at the Elimine Church. *'Raigh:' Don't say that. We'll both survive. *'Lugh:' Yeah...you're right. Something's wrong with me today. *'Raigh:' I won't let you die. You're my brother, my only brother. *'Lugh:' Thanks, Raigh. Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports